The Cave
by DarkAislinn2012
Summary: Harry and Ginny are locked away in a cave for seven days by their family and friends. Whatever shall they do?


**Day One**

He woke up, chilled to bone. His eyes opened to nothing but a black darkness that was never ending. He tasted something metallic in his mouth. _Where am I? _he thought. The last thing he remembered was leaving a pub and walking around the corner. Wherever he was, it was cold and smelled moist. He heard something move, turning towards the sound. He automatically reached for his wand, but found it missing. Someone groaned close to him.

"Hello?" he asked into the darkness. He heard more rustling, the sound of water dripping somewhere. "Who is there?" His voice barely audible, but he expected an echo however there was none. Another groan.

"Ugh, my head. Is that you Harry?" His stomach knotted, fear clenching his heart. _Why is she here? Where the fuck are we?_

"Yeah, yeah it's me. Do you remember anything Gin?" She started moving, cursing as she tripped in the darkness.

"Oh for the love of, seriously where is my wand? No, I don't remember anything really. I was in Diagon Alley shopping for Hermione's birthday and wedding then somehow I wake up here. Wherever _here _is." He squinted in the dark, trying to see her but to no avail. He tried to stand, but when he did his head hit something and he ducked down, massaging the spot cursing.

He reached his hand up, running it along the ceiling. It was ice cold, smooth and damp. He slid his foot across the ground feeling the moist earth move beneath his shoe. His best guess was that they were in a cave of some sort in the mountains. He inhaled deeply smelling everything around him as the voice of Kingsley entered his mind. _"Always use your senses to figure out where you, what you have to work with and how to get out. Never forget this part of your training as it will save your life, especially if and or when you have no wand." _

"Harry?" he turned towards the sound of her voice, hushing her so he could concentrate. He breathed in deeply again. Pine, dirt, water, flowers, stone. _Definitely a cave_, he thought. She sighed in frustration. "Harry, you know there is such a thing as wandless magic. We are a witch and wizard, you know." He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a large fire, instantly filling the area with light and warmth. Ginny gasped as she looked around her.

This cave was beautiful. It was large, almost as large as the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. It one of the corners was a large crystal clear pond that was slowly moving. Next to it was a curtain made of roses. The cave was covered in all sorts of flowers, lining the bottom of the walls. Pine needles were strewn all about the cave, covering the floor. The walls of the cave were smooth, flat black, and glittering. Where the light of the fire hit the water of the pond it cast a beautiful blue light across the walls. The ceiling of the cave sloped high up into a point and sloped back down to where Harry was on the other side of the cave. In the other corner of the cave was an ornate table, decorated in Gryffindor colors with chairs to match. To the side of the table were two massive trunks stacked on top of each other. On the other side of the table was a large silk bag. _Ginny was lucky she placed the fire in the middle of the cave,_ he thought to himself.

"This place Harry, it's-it's absolutely breathtaking," she whispered, staring around the cave in awe of its size and beauty. Slowly she walked towards the table, looking around at the walls as she went. He watched her walk, admiring the way her jeans hugged her bum when she walked, and the way they took the shape her thighs so perfectly. Her hair was braided down her back and he briefly wondered if it smelled of flowers as it used to. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and running a hand through his already disastrous hair. Suddenly there was a peal of laughter and his eyes snapped open looking for what had amused her.

In her hand was a piece of parchment. She looked at him, her eyes glowing with mirth. "You've got to read this Harry. It's to us." She set it down on the table, and then went to inspect the trunks. He walked over the table, which was a fair distance in the large cave. He sat down in one of the chairs picking up the piece of parchment. Instantly he recognized Hermione's writing.

_Harry and Ginny, _

_First off, I am so sorry if you have a headache. In the bag is a potion for each of you to take if you head hurts. We had to stun you for this to work properly. I thought Petrificous Totalus would work just as well, but in the end the other's had a point. We could not let you know what was happening or even where you were going. _

_Oh please do not be mad! I will just be so upset if you are upset, so please do not be upset. _

_Anyway, moving on. There is a reason for this madness and this is particularly pointed at Harry. It has been two years since the war, Harry. We know it has been hard on you, but enough is enough. You will not talk to me, Ron, Molly or Arthur so this is the best course of action for you. You will be stuck in this beautiful cave which was constructed in 1123 by a very famous wizard, Guilliaume de Francis, and it was meant to be a place of tranquil and solitude to cleanse the wizards soul of all sins, wrong doings, and to make them a happy, peaceful soul. It is a very interesting story really, but I know by now you are bored with the history so I shall continue onto the main purpose of you being in the cave to begin with. _

_You have to learn to let things go. You have to learn to talk to the ones who love you the most. You have to sort through your thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams and anything else you might be questioning. The best person for you was Ginny, so we abducted her too though she has a purpose there as well. Oh dear, abducted is such a horrid term! We did not abduct you, we merely took it upon ourselves to take you from England and place you far away with no chance of escaping until you work through your problems. _

_Now, onto why Ginny is there. Ginny, you know what you have to admit and what you need to talk about and work through for yourself as well. Besides, I personally took it upon myself to speak with Healer Thomas and made sure she knew exactly what was happening and why you would not be returning to work this week. Healer Thomas as well as Kingsley thought this was a brilliant plan. _

_In the trunks you will find ample, and I mean ample, enough food for you both to last six months. Not that you'll be there for six months, but I was just informing you how much food is there. Molly fixed most of it, I helped but you can mostly thank Ron for the amount of the food. Merlin, that man eats three times his weight plus two times my weight. I do not know how I am ever going to feed him good and proper without Molly scolding me because her son is starving and wilting away. I suppose I'll make do though. _

_Now in the bag, courtesy of Fleur and it is just lovely what she has done, is a bed complete with sheets, blankets, and pillows. Also, is another bag that has all of the clothes that you will need, the both of you, for seven days. I believe the bags are separate, but do not quote me on that. There are also towels, soaps, shampoo, conditioner, dishes, flatware and some very interesting clothing items for you both which, if Ron knew, he would, well let's just say he would automatically go into over-protective brother mode. Goodness, he argued with Fleur and Molly for an hour about you both sharing just one bed. He was shocked that Arthur saw nothing wrong with it. That's my Ron though. _

_Just remember that we are doing this, all of us, because we love both of you and can no longer sit by and watch you two suffer over the past. It is time to move forward. _

_Love always, _

_Hermione_

_PS. Apparently Ronald stuck a letter in the trunk of food so I do apologize if it's dirty. _

Ginny may have thought this little stunt was funny, but he did not he thought as he slammed his hand down onto the table causing a very loud _smack!_ Ginny gasped and jerked around to see what had happened. He was breathing deeply, seething over her letter. How dare they lock him in a cave in the middle of who knows where with Ginny to "sort himself out"? He was doing just fine. He had nothing to say to anyone! Just who do they think they are really?

"Harry, what on Merlin's green earth is your problem?" He looked at her. Her eyes were full of curiosity as she looked at him. She put her hands on her hips, tilted her head and said, "Well?" He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"My problem? Really?" He started gesturing about the cave wildly, his voice raising. "This is my problem! They locked us here! FOR SEVEN DAYS! They think they know what is best for me and you apparently. Does this not bother you?" She shook her head, crossing her arms over chest. She looked down, obviously thinking of something to say to calm him. When she looked up again she was smiling. "I don't think this is funny Gin." She laughed softly.

"Oh Harry! Try to see the bright side in all of this. We are here with not one single soul to bother us, so we can pretty much do whatever we want with no consequences. Ron left us quite a lot of Firewhiskey _and_ Butterbeer so I think that with those drinks we could indeed have ourselves a merry time. Don't listen to what Hermione says. She's worried about you, we all are really. Once you defeated Voldemort you basically threw yourself into Auror training and quit coming around often." She sat in the chair opposite him, a Butterbeer in her hand, placing her feet on the table. She took a drink, gazing at him. "I know it's been hard on you, but with that said, you can't keep everything inside either. If you keep it inside for too long, eventually you explode and you end up hurting everyone around you." He watched her examine her drink as she talked to him. With the light from fire, her hair looked beautiful. _She _looked beautiful. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, feeling the softness of it, smelling it. He sighed.

"I know she is worried, Hermione that is. To be completely and honestly truthful with you, I feel fine. I don't know what everyone thinks I am feeling, but I'm pretty sure it's not what you think," he said, standing and walking over to the trunks. He opened it and smiled. Hermione wasn't lying about ample food. He grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey, twisting the top off and took a swig. "I don't regret killing Voldemort. I feel relieved that he's gone. I don't have to constantly worry about any of the people that I care about being taken from my life." He turned around to look at her. He had caught her off guard by turning around so quickly that the creature in his chest raised its head at the look in her eyes and purred contently. She seemed to catch herself and turned her attention back to the drink her hand.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow? I have a feeling it's getting late and to be frank I'd like to set up the bed then bathe." She stood, stretching her limbs and Harry's breath caught in his throat. Her shirt had risen to expose a small expanse of her stomach and he yearned to touch her there, like he used to. "Harry? Did you hear me?" He looked at her, thankful that he didn't blush. "I said, would you help me find the bed in this bag over here?" He nodded and moved towards her. She had the bag untied and was digging around inside. "I'm fairly certain they put a shrinking charm on the bed. Aha!" She lifted her hand to show him a mini four poster bed. She looked around the cave and finally decided on where she wanted it and went to set it down.

She muttered something and suddenly the bed sprang to five times its size. "Care to hand me necessities for the bed there Harry?" He fumbled around in the bag till he found all the items and together they made the bed. Once they were done she jumped on it and sighed happily. "Oh man, this thing is so comfortable. Much better than my bed at the Burrow by far. Come on, sit." She patted the bed and he hesitated for a moment. Where they really going to sleep on that together? He suddenly felt very nervous at that thought. It wasn't as if he had never slept with her, but they had never been alone. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He felt his stomach tighten at the thought of being alone, in a bed with Ginny Weasley. He bit back a groan as he moved to sit down gingerly.

"So? Like it?" She laid back on the bed, crossing her feet at her ankles. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Yeah. It's pretty comfy." He hadn't talked to her in a while but in his defense he had been busy with work. With her now though, he wanted to talk to her, but not about himself. He watched as she closed her eyes, curling on her side. He ached to run his hand over her hip, her thigh, down her calves. He briefly wondered how she'd react to him touching the spot just below her hip, the spot she loved. "So, err… were you going to bathe? I thought I'd set up a space for our clothes while you did that." She nodded, sitting up and moving to grab the towels and toiletries. She walked to the pond and turned to him.

"Do you think that curtain over there goes completely around this pond?" As she inspected the curtain she realized that it did not. She stepped inside and pulled the curtain behind her and disrobed. As soon as she had taken off her last piece of clothing, suddenly warm water started cascading down on her from the ceiling. She started laughing and heard Harry's deep voice from across the cave. "Is that a shower?"

She peeled the curtain back enough to stick her head out and nodded vigorously. "Yes and you're going to have to try it out." She pulled it closed again and soaped up her body. She heard Harry moving throughout the cave and cursed Hermione. Honestly, it was a bit mad to be doing this. She thought they had all agreed to give him time. She knew he blamed himself for the deaths, but that was for him to decide when he wanted to talk about it.

She did not want to force him to tell her anything. She wanted him to take his time in telling her. She wanted him to be comfortable enough with her, again, to talk to her. Now her family and her best friend were mucking things up for her. She sighed and picked up her shampoo, squeezing some into her hand, smelling the wonderful scent of lavender fill her nose and applied it to her hair. She massaged her scalp relishing in the feel of the warm water. As she rinsed her hair and added conditioner closing her eyes her thoughts drifted to the last kiss she had shared with him. It had been over two years ago. Merlin she wanted him to kiss her again.

Once she was done bathing she reached to pick up her towel and the water instantly stopped. She smiled at that. She loved this place. She quickly dried herself and dressed in a tattered old tee shirt and holey pajama bottoms. She stepped out and noticed that Harry was in bed, clearly asleep. She smiled softly to herself. She placed her towels on the table to dry them out and headed for the bed.

She pulled the covers back and blushed when she noticed that Harry was in nothing but his boxers. His eyes opened and he squinted at her. "Oh, you're awake! I thought you were sleeping." He laughed softly and shook his head.

"Nope, I'm just really good at pretending. You coming to bed then?" He cursed himself. That's not how he wanted it to sound and her blush was a clear sign that she heard the underlying meaning of it as well.

"You're not going to bathe?" He shook his head. She climbed into the bed and he scooted over to give her more room. He muttered something and the fire dimmed. She pulled the covers up and turned to face him. Her eyes closed and he watched her. He sighed.

"Good night Ginny," he whispered, wanting to hold her. She smiled at him and opened her eyes.

"What? No late night talking before bed?" He smiled at her and propped his head up on his hands.

"Do you want to talk?" He didn't want to talk, but he was sure that she didn't want to do what he wanted to. He missed her in every way imaginable. He could smell her damp hair and his stomach knotted.

"I always love talking to you. I'm sure you remember." She laughed softly. He remembered. He also remembered everything they had done together as well.

"I remember. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Kingsley has had me on missions lately," he said, watching the light from the fire on her hair.

"It's okay. Work is work. I haven't exactly been to mum's nearly as often as I'd like to. What with Ron and Hermione getting a flat, me getting a flat and George living at his shop I know mum misses all of us." This was news to him. He had no idea that Ginny had her own flat.

"You got a flat? Where?"

"Near St. Mungos. It's not very far. It's too far to walk, but it's not ages away. I thought I'd told you." She had most definitely not mentioned that to him. He made a mental note to pop by one day.

"You must not be too far from me then. I'd have stopped by if I'd known you were so close to me. I've seen Ron and Hermione's place a few times. Mostly to just drop something off from work to him." He licked his lips, letting his eyes wander down her neck to the top of the shirt she was wearing.

"Actually I'm only a block away from you. It'd be nice if you stopped by one day," she said, a smile on her lips. Merlin, how he wanted to kiss her again. She yawned, the blushed when she noticed him staring at her lips. He averted his eyes. "Harry, there is one thing I want to talk to you about. Do you remember what you said to me at Dumbledore's funeral?" He sighed, turning to lay on his back. "I just-I want to know if, what you said, if you meant it. You must know by now that my feelings haven't changed. I just can't keep holding on to a false hope. I can move on." The creature in his chest raised its head quickly, whimpering.

He remembered what he'd say to her. He hadn't forgotten. With everything he'd been going through, he wasn't ready to make that commitment again. He cared about her; he knew that, he would be an idiot to deny it. He was torn.

"I remember what I said. I care about you, in the same way I did then. I want to be with you, but with everything going on, I'm not sure if now is the best time." He looked at her to see If he'd upset her and was relieved when he saw her smiling.

"I can live with that. I needed to know how you felt. I'd been thinking that maybe you lost interest and that's why you haven't been around and you were just too worried to tell me."

"No, that's not it. Hermione is right. I have things I need to work through. Part of me wanted to come around, but a part of me didn't for the simple fact that I've felt guilty for not seeing you and I didn't want to just come by and see that you'd found someone else." He turned to face her again. The covers shifted and he noticed that her shirt had risen to show her stomach. He looked at her face, noticing her parted lips that seemed to be begging him to kiss them. He moved closer to her and ran his hand through her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut and he reveled in the softness of her hair.

When she opened her eyes again, his face was close to hers. "Ginny…" he said as he pressed his lips against hers. She responded by parting her mouth for his tongue to gain access and he bit back a groan as her tongue slide over his, his hand fisting in her hair.

She pulled his lower lip into her mouth, sucking on it softly and he pulled her close to him, groaning. His slide his hand down her back kneading the flesh there, she moaned softly into his mouth, sliding her hand over his bare chest, making his stomach tighten. She placed her leg over his hip and he turned, moving her to her back, pressing her into the mattress, his lips leaving her mouth as they trailed hot kisses over her jaw, moving towards her throat.

"Oh Harry," she breathed as he found the spot on her neck, running his tongue over it feeling her pulse beat wilding against his tongue. He sucked on it, making her body arch into him. She ran her hands down his back, dipping her fingers into the top of his boxers, running her nails across him. He moaned against her neck.

She gasped as he ran his hands along her stomach and sides, sliding up her shirt. She pressed her body against him, her hard nipples brushing against his chest. His cock twitched in his boxers, becoming hard for her.

His ran his hand down her ribs, grasping her hip and sucked on her neck. She moaned and bit her lip. He pulled back to look at her as he found his way to her nipple, gently using his thumb over it, stroking it in a steady rhythm. Her eyes widen at the pleasure he was giving her. She looked so sexy beneath him, her hair strewn across the pillow, her lips swollen from his kisses, her face flushed from pleasure.

He felt her hand traveling down his stomach, her nails gently scratching him, making him even harder. Her hand entered his boxers.

"Fuck, Ginny," he groaned, her hand being so close to where he wanted it. He bent his head to place his mouth over her nipple, sucking it into his mouth, the fabric becoming wet. She moaned his name and ran her fingers through his hair arching into him.

He pulled away and looked at her as he tugged her shirt over her head, loving the way the light made her skin glow. He dipped his head again, taking her nipple into his mouth once more, sucking it into his mouth, moving his tongue over it making it hard for him.

She watched him as he took her into his mouth, her mouth open, her breathing heavy. She slid her hand over him, taking him into her small hand and stroked him. He closed his eyes and groaned, thrusting himself into her hand. He moved to her other nipple, giving it just as much attention as she continued her torturous movements.

She gasped when she felt his hand between her legs, rubbing her. He could smell both of their arousals mixed together in the warm cave. He tugged at her pants asking her with his eyes for permission. She swallowed and nodded.

Slowly he removed her pants, he eyes taking in every inch of her beautiful body. He was pleasantly surprised to notice that she had foregone her underwear. He looked into her eyes as he ran a finger over her moist folds, sliding between her lips. Her eyes closed when he found her clit. He rubbed it in slow, soft circles loving how wet she was becoming for him. He slipped a finger into her, groaning when she clenched around him. She moaned, moving her hips up to meet his hand.

He kissed her slowly, trailing his lips down her torso until he was hovering about the spot he so wanted his mouth. His tongue flicked out, slowly running it along her and her eyes flew open, watching him as he used his tongue and mouth to pleasure her. He sucked on her, using his fingers inside of her until her legs were shaking and she was saying his name over and over again. "Harry, I'm-I'm…" and he stopped, moving away. Her eyes opened, flashing with annoyance.

He pressed his lips to her neck and her hand found its way back to his hard and throbbing cock. She pushed him back into the bed and removed his boxers.

She looked at him as she stroked him. His breathing heavy as he watched her duck her head and take him into her mouth. He fisted his hand into her hair, resisting the urge to fuck her mouth, as he slammed his head into the pillow groaning out her name.

He watched as she ran her tongue along the head, sucking on him softly. She squeezed her hand around him, before taking him fully into her mouth, sliding him in and out. He tugged on her hair, panting out her name as her movements became faster.

When he could barely take it anymore, he picked her up, flipped her over and probed her entrance. She pressed her hips up to him, silently begging him to enter her. He lifted his eyes to hers, making sure she was okay.

"Harry…" she moaned, her fingers grasping his hair while her other hand slide between them, guiding him into her.

When he entered her, she sighed, wrapping her legs around him. He moaned. "Oh fuck Ginny, you feel so good." She was so tight around him, so wet for him. She looked at him, her eyes dark with arousal and he started to move inside of her.

She clenched around him, crying out his name as his thrusts became faster. He watched her wonder as she used her hand to rub her clit while the other pulled on her nipple all the while saying his name and begging him for more.

He kept pumping himself in and out of her, his mouth on hers, their tongues battling. She pulled back, her eyes flying open as she looked at him, her mouth open as a long and slow moan poured from her. "Harry I'm going to come, I'm going to come for you," she said as she rubbed her clit faster, plucking her nipple harder as he slammed into her.

Suddenly he felt her spasm around him, her hips bucking wildly, she was screaming his name as she clenched around him tighter and tighter over and over again until he too was groaning out her name, his hips thrusting into hers as he spilled himself inside of her, his body tightening and jerking with his orgasm inside her.

He dropped his head against her chest, his breathing heavy, listening to her heart beat erratically as she tried to catch her breath. Her legs were shaking so she rested them against his hips, playing with his hair.

After a few moments of them lying together like that he moved off of her and fell onto his back, while she through her arm and leg over him. He kissed the top of her head. Minutes later he heard her soft snores.

He smiled. These next six days were going to be wonderful.


End file.
